


La Pregunta

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: From the 'this wasn’t supposed to be nsfw' squad, I suppose I have to be the one to draw it out here, M/M, One would think it's actually clear as day to everyone how their relationship is inherently abusive, This would have been perfect for Pride Month but Timing who, Trans Francis, unbalanced and extremely unhealthy so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Francis finally has the money and resources for it,still he's afraid of taking this one life-changing step he's been feeling very pressured into taking.Our multitalented,charming waiter is very curious,yet equally aprehensive and fearful to know what his Grand Chef has to say about this one situation in particular.As it usually happens,Arnoldo's reaction is far from what Francis expected.





	La Pregunta

**Author's Note:**

> That whole "Mi Francis" return thing actually got me inspired to work on a really old idea,one of the very first ones I had for Trans!Francis,actually.  
> I was gonna leave it as a tumblr prompt type thing  
> But y'all know me,it got too long so it's here.

"Arnoldo..... may I ask you something,sir?" Francis looked back from the colorful,empty pot he just put over the stove,glancing aprehensively to the side at his ever distracted boss,the loyal assistant tugged down at his vest with both hands and moistened his lips.

This was the right thing to do,the obvious step.

What would finally put an end to his misery. 

Well, one of many of Francis' miseries,that is.

"Por supuesto,Francis,ma per favore,pour water on this pot already,you can talk _and_ work at the same time,am I correct?" the Grand Chef simply huffed,looking very annoyed and irritated, _sensitive,_ as one would call it _,_ just the usual. 

Also,Francis had felt very silly for forgetting such simple task as this so he won't mentally blame the man...this time.

The talented waiter just had so much on his mind at the moment.

"Yes,sir." Francis merely bowed,going over to the sink to do as told.

They kept on working on the fondue like a regular day,most of the conversation coming from Arnoldo as usual,getting a little taste of the dessert here and there and listing a handful of places him and Francis could quite possibly visit during Vacation.

Arnoldo had started saying he wanted to travel more,Francis made a funny,puzzled face and the older man elaborated further on his train of thought.

The brunet mam stopped all the minimal work and progress he was making so he could _properly_ talk about how he wanted the both of them to go places he actually wanted them to go for once (alone) instead of travelling wherever the Captain feels like next. 

It didn't sound like a bad idea at all,Francis doesn't know when exactly did Arnoldo start to think of his own vacations as _theirs,_ they didn't use to plan that together before.

Or Arnoldo never used to determine where his assistant was supposed to go during what really should be their one time away from each other in the year.

It actually used to be the most anticipated time of the year,Francis always made his own plans,sometimes they consisted of camping with the Rulos or just sleeping for 3 months straight,Arnoldo had,not surprisingly ruined some of these plans.

Most of these plans.

If Francis ever got a real break from Arnoldo for more than a few weeks,it was a lot and it always seemed to fly by way too quickly.

Sometimes the man would just invite himself in,guilt the curly-haired boy into taking him wherever he was going or just show up in the middle of a hot Summer night into the waiter's small flat,ready to prepare pizza and strawberry sundaes for the rest of the night.

Or week.

Or the remaining months Francis could be using to get some well-deserved,undisturbed shut-eye.

Still when things like this would happen,it made Francis realize he actually had missed his Chef during the few weeks prior he spent completely alone.

Arnoldo hated the quiet silence during his time away from the road and from his Francis,the waiter discovered that night he himself did too.

Also they had felt like a real couple for once,simply snuggled Impossibly close on a worn out couch,marathoning kids movies and indulging themselves in homemade strawberry and vanilla ice cream for hours on end.

Without having to be strictly professional,without having to hide or act out a role.

Francis found himself wishing it could be like this all the time,not the....neverending ice cream,that could be nice too but their lives would be very much shortened and the skilled apprentice just still has so much he wants to do.

He also finds himself wishing Arnoldo was there,supporting him on these longful accomplishments.

The charming teen with olive-brown eyes truly hates to have to do things behind the older man's back and lie to him,Francis is still convinced he can make the stubborn chef change his mind on this subject and be more accepting of his hobbies,thus he won't have to hide anymore _and_ will have Arnoldo cheering for him or even participating alongside him.

One day.

Francis finished inspecting the oranges and separated the best ones to start making juice,nodding politely at Arnoldo who had asked him something he admittedly didn't quite pay attention to,something about the best restaurant spots and the ones to avoid during their highly anticipated stay in Rome.

Now Arnoldo always plans where _they_ should go.

And Francis actually likes it better that way.

Even if the older man's Vacation plans never include the Rulos,why even would they?

The thing is,besides Harmony,the triplets are the curly-haired boy's closest friends,Francis wishes so badly both parties could finally get along.

"So what was the question,Francis!!! You're killing me with curiosity over here!!! You're not serving anything to anyone until you tell me!!!" Francis jumped suddenly,tugging his vest down,Arnoldo had banged his fists on the table,after they were done making the dish and drinks,and the young assistant was ready to go serve them.

The talented boy's olive eyes grew wide.Arnoldo's right!!! He forgot to voice his question altogether!!!

Francis waited so long for it,to gather enough money,courage,waiting for the best opportunity to do it and then he ends up getting so distracted,yet he didn't put the tray back down,his waiter duties must come first.

Even if the charming magician can't wait for this one particular torture to be over with.

But if Francis goes through with his own plans,their trip to Rome is over,he'll have to stay home for a while, _alone_.

Because the skilled waiter is sure Arnoldo won't want to have anything to do with him afterwards.

And the raven-haired boy will just have to deal with that even if this procedure isn't really something he genuinely wants to do in the first place.

Yet he has to if he wants to have his identity be taken more seriously.

But Arnoldo certainly wouldn't approve and that's all the excuse the apprentice really needs to not move forward onto a possibly deadly or at the very least terribly damaging procedure.

Perhaps Francis spent longer than he probably should watching videos of surgeries that went very very wrong and now he's horrified,Arnoldo vetoing it it's his last resort to finally back down.

"You know....curiosity killed the cat-" Francis said out of reflex,smirking and walking past a fuming,mustached chef.

"Just go serve the customers already,Francis,we've got no time for jokes or games!!!" Arnoldo articulated wildly,yelling at the assistant's retreating figure.

"Sorry.,Arnoldo,I'm going,permiiiiiso...." Francis just felt lucky the man didn’t push him forward this time.

The talented apprentice walked by the doors,rolling his eyes,amused smile playing on his lips.Arnoldo is never truly aware of his real strength.

"And don't take long!!! You've still got a lot of work to do and a question to make!!!" Arnoldo shouted at the double doors,starting to restlessly stroll around the kitchen,holding to his own hand,mumbling to himself.

This was indeed killing him,it seemed important,what did Francis want to ask to him? 

"Curiosity killed the cat...you just wait,Francis,until I find out what this means than you'll see..." 

Arnoldo inhaled deeply and gripped the counter tightly with both hands,he couldn't help letting his mind assume the worst.

Francis is going to leave,he got a proposition from a fancier monorail that will pay him double and he's going to work for a nice,very charming,good looking _young_ Chef who's just starting.Man or woman,Arnoldo's not really sure who would be worse and it barely matters.

Either situation only means Arnoldo's alone again.

And the boy is obviously just too polite,he has to ask if he can go.

The answer is a huge,not up for discussion 'No',his Francis isn't going anywhere that easily and yet..... 

His loyal assistant has been very distant and distracted lately,now that the stubborn chef's mind started thinking about it and won't focus on anything else.

His Francis is tired of him,tired of this life and this job,maybe.... just like Topa and Natalio,he wants to do something else.

The curly-haired boy _is_ skilled at many other things,the proud chef is painfully aware of all of that right now.

Francis can choose between many careers,not just a waiter or assistant in the kitchen,he can do anything his mind sets him up to,he's certainly going to pursue one of these other many skills instead.

Francis is going to leave,like his other apprentices did and Arnoldo will never see him again.

Maybe get a post card or something every other year or so to show where he's living now,show his lawyer degree or the stunning young woman he's married to and had 4 kids with.

Do people still send post cards by the way? 

Francis may be tired of him and aspiring to go new places but there is just no forgetting someone like him no matter how hard the proud chef may try.

Arnoldo's way too aware of that too.

It will be beyond painful but he has to let Francis go,if that's what the waiter really wants to do and there will be nothing the large,Italian chef can do about it.

"Arnoldo!!! Arnoldo... _Arr noll doo_... Estás bien,señor??? Please,say something!!! Anything,por favor..." 

The brunet chef blinked his bleary,dark brown eyes rapidly,trying to follow the frantic movements of Francis' hand,the raven-haired boy was snapping his fingers in front of the older man's face,then stiffly squeezing Arnoldo's shoulders,trying to get a reaction.

The Italian Chef looked back somewhat lost and confused at the deeply worried frown his very handsome waiter's soft features adorned.

"What are you talking about,Francis??? Of course,I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be? Did you do something wrong that I don't know about yet?" the chef inquired,not really sure for how long he's been standing at this same spot.

"Nonono.... I just- It's just,you were completely paralyzed,sir,your face was totally blank and....it- there's...still tears running down your cheeks...." Francis replied nervously,pulling at his towel and pointing at the chef's clearly distressed expression.

"Francis,Francis,Francis....you obviously forgot the apples at the storage,go fetch them." Arnoldo said restrained yet firmly,turning his head back to stare ahead at the moving trees by the window,tapping his fingers anxiously on the counter.

The prideful chef doesn't know when he even started to cry,for how long Francis has been standing here beside him.

Or for how much longer the talented teen will be here at all.

Francis' future children won't be called Arnoldo Stefano Armando and Chiara Valentina Donatella if they're not also Arnoldo's children as it was always supposed to be.

Francis won't get married at one of the highest,most beautiful hills in Italy if the groom isn't Arnoldo.

Perhaps Francis will end up doing exactly that just to spite the older man because he secretly hated the short-tempered man all this time.

It's .... plausible,even if the proud chef always did everything for his Francis to be happy.

...Or so he thinks.

"Pero,señor,we won't need any app-" the young waiter tried to reason.

Francis leaves the kitchen for a few minutes to serve the customers like a regular day only to come back and find a frightening,deeply concerning,crying statue taking the spot where his partner in too many ways should be.

"You forgot them,Francis,irresponsible as always,now go get them! Do it for me!" Arnoldo raised his voice, turning back again to face his waiter,tear-stained dark eyes pleading yet remaining sharp.

it's an order.

".....Sí,señor,permiiiiiso..."

Francis dipped his head,tugged at his towel and fixed his vest,walking in the direction of the storage,not leaving the kitchen before placing a full napkin holder on the counter in front of his boss,whose promptly took a few napkins with shaky,unsteady hands,starting to 'discreetly' wipe his own face.

Dinner was over,they were supposed to be done cooking and baking for the day,it makes no sense for the stubborn,Italian man to stay any longer.

But something is definitely bothering Arnoldo and giving him deep anguish.

So Francis won't (and will never) mind staying beside the grand chef for as long as the man needs him to.

(Even if the aspiring magician's mind is asleep,cozy and warm in bed for the past 5 hours....or months,maybe.) 

* * *

"Franciiiis,you never said what the _domanda_ was..." Arnoldo murmured lazily against the younger's cheek,stretching out the words,kissing and mouthing the soft,pale surface as he does.

The aspiring magician is sure he wouldn't be able to make out a single syllable if the two of them weren't this awfully close.

Cuddled up together,fat and thick and thinner and softer legs tangled around each other,surrounded by many stuffed treats and discarded sheets,half naked bodies bathed by the pale moonlight coming from the window above Arnoldo's top bunk.

The prideful,Italian cook ran slow circles on the younger's back distractedly with his fingers,playing with the small moles,signs and freckles he was already able to trace from memory,other hand gripping firmly to one of the talented apprentice's pained shoulder,Francis' head was mostly resting against a few stuffed,colorful donuts while the chef's head partially rested over the loaf of bread pillow,the brunet chef leaned heavily to the side against Francis' face.

It was nice to stay like this,except that even while snuggling against Arnoldo's,warm,soft,round body,it was starting to get a little cold without the sheets and Francis really could use his comfy bowtie onesie back right about now.

The very same one that's offering company to the stubborn,mustached chef's blue nightgown and the plush sweets by their feet.

"What's a _domanda_ ,Arnoldo?" Francis grumbled groggily against the sensitive chef's neck,his nose happily burying itself in welcoming,warm,soft skin.

Why is this man trying to have a real conversation with complicated words right now? Go to sleep already for both of their own sanity's sake,please.

"La _pregunta_ ,Francis,earlier when we were making fondue for dinner-" Arnoldo said promptly,moving around in his spot,taking a small distance from his waiter but far from really letting go.

"Dessert." Francis found himself correcting the hot-tempered brunet quickly,slowly disentangling his legs from the other man's heavier ones and laying flat on his back.

They barely had any space on this twin-sized bed as it was,the many plush toys didn't help either so the Grand Chef and his apprentice had no option but to pretty much remain glued.

"Dinner." Arnoldo said defiantly,smirking knowingly.

He turned on his side,leering hungrily with lustful dark eyes at the marvelous sight of Francis' naked chest in full display beside him,iluminated gorgeously by the moonlight above them.

"Que Sí." Arnoldo said in a matter-of-fact tone,large hands reaching eagerly for the curly-haired boy's breasts.

"Que No." Francis crossed his arms over his chest,pouting adorably.

"Franciiiis,just come back here already,I am not done with you...."

Arnoldo had pulled the young assistant back on top of him in a matter of seconds,the skilled waiter straddling the man's waist with slight difficulty as usual,when they're like this,he always needs to stretch his legs much further apart than what should be necessary because of the Chef's large,round belly in their way.

Francis admitedly loves to sometimes just rut against the curve of Arnoldo's soft,abundant stomach like he's doing now yet he's painfully aware his legs are going to be very sore the day after,them going all the way through with this (again) or not.

Arnoldo dragged Francis' body down towards his own,trailing desperate,rough kisses from his assistant's thin lips,to the younger's soft chin and veiny neck,then getting to his chest,the raven-haired teen breathed heavily,trying and failing to stiffle small moans and whines,holding with both hands to the Ice cream decorated,pink and purple headboard ahead of him.

Arnoldo cupped Francis' breasts forcibly,pulling them against his round face,desperately biting and suckling painfully onto them,the older's mustache not making things any 'easier' by roughly scratching the sensitive,tender skin of the boy's nipples.

He kept Francis' body steady against his own by holding on to his broad shoulders firmly in place.

Those are going to hurt even more too,the young apprentice threw his head forward,inches away from hitting an ice cream cone,closing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip hard.

He knew Arnoldo liked when he didn't suppress his sounds,the feeling was mutual,really,but... literally everyone else is asleep right now and nobody likes noisy neighbors,the bed creaking due to their frantic movements is already enough.

They are going to fall from up here one of these days,it would be something funny to remember in hindsight.

That's probably how crewmembers like Harmony and Josefina would finally find out about them,now that's not so funny.

No,despite being Francis' best friend,Harmony still doesn't know about his and Arnoldo's....extra activities.

He's not really sure if she would take any of this very well at all,he knows the Rulos to this day are still not happy about it,the only ones who support Arnoldo and Francis as a couple are.... Captain Topa.

And occasionally Natalio for some reason.

Still what even has gotten into this man? Any other day he would already had sent Francis back to his own bunk bed and would be fast asleep.

Francis was miliseconds from unconsciousness yet a few swift motions from Arnoldo got him so wet and eagertto do it again,he's hyper aware of that hardness that has grown back between their bodies,he's rubbing himself ruthlessly down on it to get any sort of relief from the painful bruises his Chef is leaving all over the delicate skin of his nipples and the broadness of his shoulders.

The man _is_ considerate enough to not mark his neck at least,Francis is incredibly lucky Arnoldo is a bigger fan of bruising his apprentice on easier to hide places of his body.

These particular events are sure keeping him very awake right now.

Francis always counts the hickeys and bruises in the morning,those purple,possessive marks are usually painted all over the assistant's thick shoulders and arms,the curly-haired boy reluctantly pulled himself back from Arnoldo's deliciously painful ministrations,trying to catch his breath,delicate skin already very sore.

Francis is going to feel this for the next days for sure.

He can't wait.

* * *

"What was this for,Arnoldo? I'm sorry,sir,but you're not really a 'round 2' kind of guy...." Francis questioned in an amused tone while his boss zipped back the skillful teen's onesie.

Indeed they went all the way through again and are both thoroughly exhausted,finally back into their pjs.

Well, _Francis_ is thoroughly exhausted,Arnoldo's fidgeting like he was just thrown in a crowded place.

"What's that supposed to mean,Francis? I just want us to seize and enjoy as much as we can of our last days or possibly hours together,since you are going to leave soon...Is it hours? Are you going to leave in the morning? You should definitely have had asked me about it sooner if you are already going this soon." Arnoldo rambled nonchalantly,bringing the stuffed popsicle closer to his chest,snuggling comfortably into it and closing his eyes for a brief moment.

He is dreading this so badly.

Francis froze in place,about to jump off the bed,but stopping upon hearing Arnoldo's assumption of what his question was about,the curly-haired apprentice shook his head,hands fiddling with each other,his mouth a thin line.

Sleep was a nice thought.

"Seize and enjoy-.... Un momento.... You... think I'm going to leave." Francis turned back to his Chef,he wasn't asking,he was just stating a fact.

"Sí." Arnoldo mumbled against the stuffed popsicle,tracing patterns on it with his fingers,looking ahead out the window.

"You think that tonight is my last night at the monorail thus our last night together...." another fact,Francis snuggled closer,embracing the older man from behind,pulling the man's large back against his chest,spooning him.

".....Maybe." was the reluctant,whispered reply,the curly-haired teen grinned wickedly,pushing himself flush against the man's back,kissing softly the curly ends of his hair,they always smelled so nice no matter what.

"And you decided to mark my body in purple hickeys and bruises so I won't forget about you." Francis said in a low voice that made Arnoldo's whole body tremble,he let a small chuckle escape despite himself,turning on his back to face the overworked waiter.

It always amused the Italian Chef when Francis tried to sound 'seductive',the boy can never pull it off,poor thing.

"Or in case you forget who you belong to." Arnoldo answered smugly,Francis' pale cheeks heated greatly,flushing red in the dim light while Arnoldo ran the back of his hand over them,feeling the reaction he knows his words inflict into the younger's body.

Arnoldo drew Francis down into a searing,fervent,urgent kiss,this boy is so easy to fluster,it's adorable honestly.

"So who was it? Because if it was _Giuliano_ ,I will not only downright forbid you from leaving to work for him,I will also tie you to those ice cream cones there until you think with your right mind again." Arnoldo not much asked but commanded,after they were done making out some more and catching their breaths.

Francis laid flat on top of the older man's large body,thick arms still snaked around him,It's nearly 3am,how come this man still have this much energy,the waiter is dying over here.

"Arnoldo.... he _did_ try to contact me a considerable amount of times,but it's not him,it's not anyone,I swear." Francis took on a more pleading tone,pouting and looking up at his chef with big,bright eyes,Arnoldo only huffed,rolling his eyes and looking away,he was starting to hate feeling the boy so close.

Arnoldo really wants to believe his assistant,he does.

But the stubborn chef can't lie to himself and say he was the exact kind of person Francis always dreamed of being with or spending the rest of his life with.

Francis groaned,pulling at the buttons of the proud chef's nightgown,It's definitely not the first time and something tells him it won't be last he had and will have to convince the older man he wasn't going to leave or that he wasn't going to break them up.

God knows he tried,Francis still doesn't know to this day how he managed to get Arnoldo's permission to date Rulo Rolando some good years back.

That was a grand mistake,both the waiter's and the handsome guitarist's minds were still somewhere else,the dimpled Rulo had many unresolved issues with Ricardo and on Francis' part,it all only got Arnoldo even more insecure,jealous and possessive once the charming waiter came back to him with his head down,tears running down his face,saying they didn't work out after all and he was right all along.

Now we're here at yet another chapter of this story,the only difference is that Francis doesn't really know what might have possibly brought it up this time around.

"I'm not leaving,I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to,Arnoldo." Francis insisted a little more,dealing with Arnoldo requires a level of patience very few,selected people really have.

The aspiring magician is one of those unfortunate people,it seems.

"I don't want you to." Arnoldo answered rather childishly,throwing the giant popsicle to the side and crossing his arms over his chest,a delighted,gap-toothed smile took over the raven-haired apprentice's face.

Francis moved his head upward,kissing the proud chef's cheek somewhat innocently,now it was the turn for Arnoldo's face to burn up.

"Besides where else would I even go,sir,if I already belong to you _and_ you're here." Francis said confidently,knowing very well those words were sure to please the older man.

It seemed to do the trick,large hands reached the assistant's thick,gelled curls,using them to pull the boy's head back up to his level so he could kiss Francis again,slow,passionate and possessive as ever.

"So what was the question about then,Francis? You've talked about it for days,just go ahead and ask it already." Arnoldo stated wearily,fixing his hat yet again,since Francis likes to pull on it so much when they kiss.

The young,talented teen sighed tiredly,they could really just finally sleep and have this conversation in the morning.

But nothing ever goes according to Francis' plans,he sat up begrudgingly against the headboard,messing with the little bowties on his sleeves,Arnoldo sitting up beside him,hugging the fluffy loaf of bread to his chest,looking at a nervous,beyond tired Francis with a raised brow and expectant dark eyes.

" .....I'm sorry I made you go through all this stress,Arnoldo.... I'm just a little bit afraid you might get really _sensitive_ about this question,can you even blame me?" the talented waiter dipped his head,olive eyes fixed on his red,bowtie slippers on the floor. 

So far away and safe.

"Try me anyway,Francis.Maybe it will,maybe it won't.You won't really know if you don't try.I already know it's not as bad as you wanting to leave me so just shoot." Arnoldo draped a strong arm over the younger's shoulders,offering him what was supposed to be a friendly,sympathetic smile.

The thing is,the man always manages to make it look creepy and unsettling somehow,Francis gulped,taking a sharp breath,still not really looking the Chef in the eyes.

"Here it goes... WhatWouldYouThinkIfIDidTopSurgery?" Francis muttered quickly under his breath,there is no point to this anymore.

Arnoldo won't want this,Francis himself doesn't want this,he never did.

He might be treated unfairly by the other crewmembers sometimes and.... Arnoldo's _Arnoldo_.

But no one from the monorail ever disrespected his identity as a trans man,no one ever used it against him or to insult him,called him by his 'real' name,Prideful Grand Chef included.

Arnoldo was actually there through most of Francis' discovery and transition process,supported him through nearly every step,made sure that anyone who tried to disrespect Francis' choices would get an earful from the stubborn,short-tempered Italian man himself.

The charming assistant is eternally grateful,yet right now the man in question only looks adorably confused.

Of course he does.

"Perdón,qué dijo??????" Francis couldn't help but let out a small smile escape at the corners of his thin lips,choosing this moment to lock gazes with the older man.

"What would you think if I did top surgery?" Francis still said quickly,but making sure this time it was audible and comprehensible enough,involuntarily scooting away from his boss.

Eyes closing tightly shut,bracing himself for the worst,he didn't see that Arnoldo only looked even more puzzled,the hand securely set over the boy's thick shoulder gripping tighter to get the younger's attention.

"What.... is that?" Francis couldn't help but look back at the bewildered chef and give out a small,annoyed noise,this man is being more difficult than the usual tonight.

"What...... Wooooouuuulllllddddd youuuuuuuuuuu-"

"No,Francis,stop! These faces are scary and I understood you fine,I just...honestly don't know what that surgery is about so I can give you a proper answer." Arnoldo reluctantly admitted,it was still incredibly hard to acknowledge he didn't know every single thing in the world there is.

And that sometimes,very few and far between actually,Francis might know a thing or two that he himself doesn't.

The helpful waiter's mouth opened wide in a giant O,it seriously had not ocurred to him that Arnoldo might not know what that is,it was stupid of Francis to just assume the man already knew.

"Oh....um....it's a clinical procedure that.....guys like _me_ do to pretty much get rid of their....breasts so they will 'look' more like a man." Francis resumed as best he could manage at this hour of the night with a deeply sleep deprived mind and a sore,worn out,not 'conventionally masculine' body.

"I see,Francis,and you are asking that....to me? What do _I_ think?" Arnoldo inquired with intrigue,not a single hint of sleep in this man's body,Francis might consider knocking the man unconscious himself if necessary.

"Y-yeah....." the skilled waiter trailed off,not really sure where this was going or why the older man still just looks so calm,playful even,ditching the bread pillow and holding Francis ever closer to him.

Francis is just so much softer than all the other stuffed treats combined.

"What _I_ think of _you_ doing changes to _your own_ body,Francis?" Arnoldo whispered playfully in the boy's ear,taking the opportunity to mouth and bite the spot as usual,making Francis let out small,sleepy grunts that pleased the Italian man greatly.

Arnoldo was smiling,eyes alight and bright,he was the furthest thing from mad,angry or _sensitive._

What's going on? 

Why didn't he simply say 'No' yet so Francis could finally go back to his own bunk bed and sleep.

"Yes,Arnoldo...." Francis muttered nearly incoherently,head falling heavily against the other's shoulder.

"COSA _IO_ PENSO DI TE-" the Grand Chef raised his voice,still with no real fire or anger to it,only making the talented apprentice jump back and look around his surroundings,almost falling over.

The bed is not that high but it would still be quite a fall from up here.

"Arnoldo,please,just answer already,preferably in the language I understand better,por favor." Francis found himself whining,he just felt like Arnoldo wasn't taking this seriously as he should and it was upsetting the skillful teen to no end.

Not Arnoldo of all people,the very same person who was there for him at 12-years-old,a time where everyone had said 'she' was just confused, _she's_ too young to know what _she_ wants and soon this 'boy phase' will go away.

It didn't,that's who he was always meant to be.

Just like Arnoldo's the person Francis was always meant to be with.

"You want me to yell at you then??? Because that's the only way you seem to ever understand me most of the time." Francis instinctively flinched away,ready for the blow.

Arnoldo himself was finally getting annoyed and losing his patience,this can't be good.

Francis' frightened expression turned to slight confusion when Arnoldo pulled the curly-haired boy's face towards him by his soft chin,sweet,apologetic smile playing on the brunet man's lips,the young assistant might melt for it just a little.

"Dispiace,Francis but I really just don't get why would you ask that to me...." Arnoldo said as sincerely as he could,Francis exhaled slowly,fiddling with his small bowties and looking ahead at the Italian man's honest expression.

So he wasn't making fun of Francis or trying to turn his dilemma into a joke,still... the raven-haired boy just doesn't get why Arnoldo refuses to give him any clear answer.

"Because....you're _Arnoldo_ ,you're....important to me,your opinion matters _and_ you're absentmindedly squeezing through my pyjamas right now the very same breasts you marked as yours with your tongue and teeth earlier and I possibly intend to remove." Arnoldo quickly pulled his hand away,even bothering to look a little guilty,Francis had managed to speak on a mostly restrained voice,his body was hurting uncomfortably so.

It was already bringing memories back into the waiter's mind of how those painful bruises got there in the first place,not long ago,getting him hot and bothered once again,finding himself craving for more despite his absolute weariness.

"Francis,Francis,Francis.....Mire bien mi cara and tell me,is that my body you're living in?" Arnoldo said in a slow,serious tone,tracing his fingers under the younger's soft jaw.

"N-no....." was the entranced,weirdly unsure reply.

"Whose body you're living in?" the Grand Chef continued,fingers now tracing over the boy's lips.

Francis involuntarily leaned forward,Arnoldo met his lips halfway through for a sloppy,lazy,sleepy kiss.

"....Mine? Sorry,sir,I really don't-" Francis started with great uncertainty against the older's lips.

"Then this discussion is over,Francis! Go back to your own bed,you need to be up at 5." Arnoldo said in a sudden,stern tone,pushing the boy away roughly,Francis nearly did topple over the bed this time.

"Pero....." Francis reluctantly jumped from the top bunk,feeling very dizzy in the process.

"Pero nada,Francis,just do what I just said,I know you heard me well the first time." Arnoldo stated firmly,getting comfortable under the sheets,grabbing the giant ice cream plush to hold onto while Francis was still trying to find his balance.

 _"Just do what I just said-"_ the skilled waiter mimicked and gestured to himself while finally laying on his own bed.

"What did you say,Francis???" Arnoldo was not very pleased by that.

"Nothing,nothing.Goodnight Arnoldo." Francis brought his bowtie plush closer to himself and grinned happily,he just can't afford to deal with Arnoldo's sudden angry tone for the day.

"Goodnight,Francis,you're very important to me too so act on your decisions wisely,va bene?" Arnoldo advised,peering down at a very cozy looking Francis on his own bottom bunk,the overworked assistant did raise a thick eyebrow at his boss' choice of words.

"Sí,signore...buonanotte,Arnoldo." Francis whispered softly,ready to slip out of consciousness even if only for a few hours.

"Buonanotte,amore mío." Arnoldo whispered affectionately from his top bunk,laying on his back,getting ahold of a plush,sprinkled donut,squeezing it somewhat gently with his hands,smiling to himself and looking up at the ceiling.

Dark brown eyes suddenly growing wide,a deep frown taking over the proud Chef's round features,if he already wasn't feeling sleepy,he felt it even less now.

"Franciiiis,did you just say Giuliano tries to talk to you???!!!!" 

* * *

Francis spent the next few days running that one particular conversation with Arnoldo over and over in his head. 

_"Whose body you're living in?"_

_"...Mine?"_

It all still felt nonsensical,the Grand Chef has his fair share of logic that doesn't make sense but this was important,this was crucial. 

Did Arnoldo just not take it seriously and made Francis' years-lasting issue a joke,like the young waiter was fearing?

Sad and heartbreaking but possible.

Honestly,what Francis expected was a harsh,quick,not up to discussion 'NO',it would be the curly-haired waiter's biggest excuse not to do it.

Arnoldo didn't approve it,he's my boss and many things more,he gets the last word.

It's not a particularly _strong_ reason,Francis only makes Arnoldo _think_ he has the last word when it's rarely ever that way.

"Francis,you're just scared and wants to push this responsibility to someone else...." the charming waiter mumbled to himself while meticulously cleaning tables at the Dining car.

"What was that,Francis?" Harmony questioned curiously,seeming to appear magically beside her friend,the raven-haired boy jumped in place.

"Harmony!!! I didn't see you!" Francis fixed his vest and tugged nervously at his towel,clearly already in enough distress before she even came here.

Harmony makes a habit of occasionally coming to the vagón comedor simply to check on Francis since the overworked waiter tends to 'forget' to call for her 'Ayuda' whenever he needs it.

"Sorry Francis,but you look like you have something on your mind,we can talk if you want." she apologized and offered ever friendly,Francis couldn't be more grateful for the much needed break.

And someone to talk to without going insane.

Francis told his years of struggling with his gender identity to the young azafata over iced tea,coming out to her in the process,she said she was very impressed and would have never guessed otherwise despite being very observant,that did wonders to the overworked waiter's self-esteem.

"I even told Arnoldo about it." Francis threw in casually,sipping at his own tea.

"Really,Francis??? That's so brave of you! I'm so proud-" the purple-clad helpful girl started beaming,but he stopped her, placing a stiff hand in front of her.

"Nonono,Harmony.... Not 'coming out',he....already knows that for pretty much as long as he knows me actually,nearly 10 years." Francis clarified quickly,the girl with bright caramel eyes just looked very confused now.

"Then you told him what?" she asked,sipping more of her green tea.

"About wanting to do the surgery,I asked him what he would think of me doing it,if he _approves_ of it..." the curly-haired assistant detailed further,she nodded in acknowledgement,pretty features starting to look very displeased,Harmony reached a hand out to grasp his delicately.

"Why would you do that? I know he is your boss but his opinion shouldn't matter on this subject,I'm sorry to tell you this,Francis,but he doesn't own your body,he doesn't live in your body,he doesn't really know how you feel or what you went and still go through for just being who you truly are so he has no real say in this." Harmony stated calmly yet plainly as it was obvious and something just _clicked_ on the aspiring magician's mind,he put his tea cup back down and took his hand away from her grasp.

"So.... _that's_ what he meant!" Francis stood up quickly,looking giddy and agitated,the gap-toothed smile that the peaceful azafata usually finds charming just looked too big and wide to be anything but a little creepy.

"Who meant what?" Harmony mentally slapped her face right after asking,she was initially very lost but Francis putting the cups back in the tray on a rush,ready to enter back into the kitchen would have answered this just fine.

"Arnoldo!!! Ugh....the one time he decides not to be super possessive,dang it." the waiter cursed under his breath,unusually clumsily holding the tray.

"Francis?" Harmony may have started to look a little bit worried and with reason.

What did any of that mean? 

It makes no sense for Arnoldo to be super possessive of Francis unless they're an item,an extremely unhealthy one at that.

...She had heard rumors about them,a talk here and there that usually stopped right when she stepped into the room.

Harmony was hoping it wasn't true,especially after Francis revealed Arnoldo most likely met him when he was 9 years old.

Nothing about any of this feels right,she has many questions for that waiter once they see each other again.

"I'm really sorry but I gotta go,Harmony,that was a nice talk." Francis said quickly yet remaining polite.

"Anytime,Francis,tell me what you decide!" Harmony shouted excitedly at his retreating figure despite her deep worries.

"Don't worry,I will!!!!"

* * *

"Francis,where have you been,you're late- oof." Arnoldo was starting to yell once the waiter walked back through the doors in a rush,quickly leaving the dishes by the sink then launching himself into the brunet chef's direction.

Arnoldo was far from finishing his sentence yet he was 'rudely' interrupted upon founding himself engulfed almost entirely by the soft body of a very talented yet overworked waiter who nearly violently threw himself against the older man,hugging him Impossibly tight and sighing contentedly.

"Francis,what has gotten into you?!" the stubborn chef weakly tried to pull away from the forceful yet affectionate embrace but ultimately gave up,settling for awkwardly patting his apprentice's back and gripping the younger's thick arm for good measure.

"Arnoldo,just be honest with me,I know it's my body,my rules and I'm the one to decide what to do in the end but I keep hearing...out there that I need to remove them in order to transition completely,I don't really want to do it,I'm happy the way I am and you seem to be too but-" Francis begrudgingly pulled back,hands firmly grasping both of the older's arms,expression fierce with determination.

Arnoldo's angry features softened considerably,if Francis were to guess,his boss had a pitiful,almost condescending look,the grand chef looped his arms behind the boy's back,pulling the assistant's body against his own,faces inches apart,the younger gulped audibly,words dying on his suddenly too dry throat,heart beating out of his chest.

"Francis,Francis,Francis...you shouldn't feel like you need to follow any standards or prove anything to _anyone,_ eres _Mi Francis_ and as far as _I'm_ concerned,tu sei già perfetto." Arnoldo whispered hotly against the curly-haired teen's lips,Francis just felt so overwhelmed at this moment,the hands trapped over the older man's chest absentmeindedly fidgeting with the buttons of his uniform.

So many things Francis wanted to say and do yet he only nodded his head weakly instead,their noses brushing against one another in the process.

Francis can't believe he doubted Arnoldo for a single second,thought for even a moment that his Chef was making light of this serious issue that he had always treated with undying respect up to this point.

He doubted Arnoldo when the man was right here only making Francis so proud of being his mentee,following the large,proud chef's footsteps.

Learning something new and valuable from him everyday.

Even if most often than not,it had nothing to do with food.

"Ma if you change your mind and still want to do this,I won't stop you,I'll be here for you the same." Arnoldo stated firmly,pecking the younger's lips and placing Francis' head against his chest as gently as he could manage.

The talented assistant rested his head under the older's double chin as instructed,feeling one hand running rough patterns over his lower back,squeezing the soft skin there and another playing with the boy's rich,curly hair,Francis let out a long sigh of relief he might as well have been holding for years.

"Gracias,Arnoldo,por todo,I don't know where I would be or what would I do without you.You don't ever have to worry,I have no reason to leave,I am never going to leave you." Francis declared,nuzzling his face against the older's chest,taking a _little_ bit of advantage of the fact his Chef hasn't gone back to ordering him around just yet.

"Nunca? That's a very strong word,Francis." Arnoldo pondered out loud in a light,amused tone,distractedly rolling greasy curls around his fingers.

"It's the right word." the young waiter concluded with a content smile.

At this moment,he genuinely believed those words.

Arnoldo and Him,forever,how it was always meant to be.

"Francis,did you already buy our tickets to Rome?" the brunet chef asked out of the blue,after another good minute of the two of them just standing there in each other's arms in the middle of the kitchen.

"No,sir,our Vacation is still 3 months away..." Francis replied matter-of-factly,finally willing his body to take some safe distance from Arnoldo.

"Exactly,Francis!!!! That's why you have to reserve them as soon as possible,if you buy them last minute they are going to be too expensive and we won't be able to go!!!! So irresponsible,I have to think about everything myself at this place,why do I even have an assistant...." Oh,he's back to yelling again,Francis should have known that that peaceful moment wouldn't really last long.

The curly-haired apprentice isn't sure if he knows what a peaceful moment is even supposed to be like.

He only knows chaos.

Constant,relentless,incessant chaos.

An absolute madness he learned to embrace.

Learned to love.

And doesn't know how to live without anymore.

"What are you still doing standing like a statue there,Francis,go buy the plane tickets already!!!!" Arnoldo continued on his ever loud tone,gesturing hastily at the younger's apparently frozen figure with a blank expression that had replaced his Francis.

"Sí,señor,permiiiiiiso." the skilled assistant blinked a few times,situating himself back in his current situation,hurrying out of the kitchen even if he didn't really need to.

He could do this on his phone,he has Arnoldo's card numbers memorized,Francis just needed a moment alone.

As in to just breathe,at least.

The young waiter wishes so badly he could take Harmony and the Rulos on this trip to Rome too....

They would love it,it would be so much fun.

But it's only him and Arnoldo from now on.

And the not too distant future.

Francis entered his and Arnoldo's room,glimpsing from the corner of his eye the scrapbook he made some years back,the first time he considered leaving his Chef and the monorail behind.

"And bring me some strawberries!!!! Ay,I am feeling _sensitive_ today." Francis heard the proud chef loud and clear from their room,instinctively hunching in on himself.

A small,nagging voice on the back of the aspiring magician's mind that sounded strangely like Harmony told him it was never late to reconsider his choices.

Neither of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooo,did Arnoldo sabotage Rolando and Francis??? Hmmm...


End file.
